


制服

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 感谢黑猫警长制服play/现实背景
Relationships: 之焉
Kudos: 4





	制服

圆溜溜栗子头染成黑色，头发被剪短后焉栩嘉眉眼里的成熟显出来，黑色制服修身又掐腰， 袖口上还有些细碎钉珠，黑裤子高筒靴，⻓腿一迈，不知道的人还以为是去执行什么神秘任务。  
夏之光小号冲浪到几个站子图，裹在白色浴袍里的焉栩嘉胖鼓鼓，眼神放空迈着步子，光看上半身，像是炉子上慢慢烘烤的棉花糖，蓬松柔软。  


评论里毫不意外地成为大型养鸡场。夏之光手上的皮手套还没摘，焉栩嘉在一边一层层松⻢丁靴的鞋带，扯着扯着失了耐心，干脆倚着沙发用脚蹬。夏之光走过去托住他的小腿，把那只靴子脱下来。焉栩嘉的手指在夏之光的黑领带上虚虚画了个圈，为什么我没有手套，他很认真地发问。  


夏之光把自己的手伸过去给他研究：“你要就给你，跟 cody 说一声的事。”  


焉栩嘉握着夏之光的手腕看了看，微皱着眉头摇摇脑袋。实在是可爱得很。夏之光用戴着手套的那只手去捏焉栩嘉耳垂：“怎么不戴耳钉，明明耳洞都打了。”  


焉栩嘉凑过去亲他的泪痣：“我要戴你那个，”他比划了一下：“那颗星星。”

夏之光在包里摸了半天，掏出自己的私物：一颗金属黑的十字星。焉栩嘉偏过头去把耳朵露出来，解了几颗扣子的衬衫领口露出好大一片皮肤，戴上以后还要抓着夏之光的手放在自己脖子上：“好看吗？”  


夏之光在心里说，好看，好看死了，好看得我现在就想把你摁住操。他的喉结缓慢动了一下，俯下身去抱沙发上窝着的焉栩嘉：“特别好看。”  


焉栩嘉偏着头问他：然后呢？神情天真到诡异，夏之光在心里骂了句脏话，焉栩嘉到底是哪里学来的这些神色，又或许只是天赋异禀。夏之光托着他的屁股抱起来，焉栩嘉还挣扎了一下，鞋，他蹬着另一只沉重的靴子。夏之光在他屁股上打了一巴掌，焉栩嘉就闭嘴了，抬眼用已经红了眼⻆的眼睛看他。趴好，夏之光把他放在床上，丢了个抱枕给他，自己在一边脱制服外套。焉栩嘉扭过身子去勾他的胳膊：“不要。”  


他撑着胳膊坐起来，脱了靴子的那只脚在床沿边晃晃悠悠，黑色袜子包裹着纤细脚腕。夏之光都不敢多看一眼，他已经忍得难受，偏偏焉栩嘉还在跟他顾左右而言他，很不专心的样子， 一会儿摸着夏之光袖口上的袖扣，小猫一样耸着鼻尖凑近看；一会儿又在夏之光喉结附近喷气，名曰研究领带是怎么打的。  


夏之光没了耐心，含住他耳垂上那颗闪闪亮亮的十字星，焉栩嘉没预料到，他耳朵很敏感， 呜一声软了身体，腿贴在夏之光身上蹭啊蹭。  


夏之光顺着耳垂吻下去，剥开衬衫，用嘴唇去感受那具已经很烫的身体。焉栩嘉半边的衬衫被脱下来，领带还乱七八糟地挂在脖子上。感受到手指扯开腰带，拉开拉链，在这种情形下每个动作都像是色情片里的慢镜头。焉栩嘉忍不住用腿勾夏之光的腰，把他往自己这里带。手指搅出濡濡水声，焉栩嘉小声在夏之光耳边嘟囔。可以了夏之光，他额头沁出汗来，可以进了。  


夏之光扣着他的手指顶进去，皮手套指缝间漏出的修⻓洁白，此刻⻣节都在用力。应该是挺痛的。焉栩嘉深深吸着气，睫毛都在打颤。  


夏之光汗流得比他还多，顺着鼻尖滴在焉栩嘉胸前。焉栩嘉用指尖把那滴汗抹匀：“之光也出了好多汗。”  


我操，夏之光这次忍不住了。他扶着焉栩嘉的腰动作起来，颇有一番破罐子破摔的气势，动作发了狠，床单被一顶一顶扯乱了一大片。焉栩嘉连脊背都弓起来，眼前模糊得什么也看不清，只感觉耳边轰轰的，像列⻋穿越隧道，那一刻一切信号都消失，只能听⻅鼓噪的心跳。他的指甲抠进夏之光背上的肉里，一松开就是五个鲜红的指印。 

夏之光进得很深，压得很紧，焉栩嘉在恍惚间感觉自己被巨大的热力融化，真成了暖炉上烤的棉花糖。他去寻夏之光的泪痣，嘴唇贴上去的时候夏之光很重地顶了他一下。那呻吟就破碎在那晶亮的眼眸前。夏之光的眼睛看谁都有情，也最无情。焉栩嘉心里突然泛出点委屈，他垂下眼睛不去看夏之光。夏之光滚烫的鼻息凑过来。“怎么了？” 

声音低低的。  


焉栩嘉鼻子哼了一声，眼⻆兔子一样红，拉出一条生动的眼线。他圆圆的鼻尖也沾上粉色， 三⻆小猫嘴断断续续吐字：“夏…之光……你是不是…不行啊？”  
果然得到了想要的回应。夏之光因为焉栩嘉今天各种奇奇怪怪的行为，本来也憋着点恼火， 被这莫名其妙的质疑搞得摸不着头脑。  


他在心里叹气。  


交合处已经被捣得熟红，焉栩嘉哽咽着喘，鼻息弱得像要断气。夏之光射进他身体后抽出来，一摸焉栩嘉身前发现他不知泄了几次，衣服乱糟糟地皱在身上。焉栩嘉胸口起伏着，咬着下唇闭眼顺气。夏之光想凑过去亲他，他又躲开。  


夏之光这才把焉栩嘉另一只靴子扯下来，同时把他身上凌乱的衣服脱好，用被子裹紧他。焉栩嘉呼吸已经平静下来，缩在被子里一声不吭。夏之光身上套着解了扣子的白衬衫，锁⻣上还有焉栩嘉不知何时啃出来的牙印。焉栩嘉裹着被子缩成个球，夏之光把他脸上被汗和泪沾住的碎发拨开：“嘉嘉到底在生什么气啊？”  
焉栩嘉哼哼唧唧的：“没有。”

夏之光回想白天排练，自己一没和小翟多聊天，二没和何洛洛吃零⻝，也就是就着瓶口喝了赵磊递过来的水。  


他自我检讨了一番：下次就该喝自己的，凑过去亲那枚耳钉：“我错啦我错啦，你大人有大量原谅我行不行？”  
焉栩嘉疑惑地从被子里探出头：“我真没生气。”  
那你刚才为什么，那样。夏之光也说不出来，今天的焉栩嘉就是怪怪的。他说，我还以为你在吃什么⻜醋呢。焉栩嘉伸出拳头捶他：“夏之光，你给我适可而止。”

好嘛好嘛，夏之光又挪过去亲焉栩嘉光裸的背，焉栩嘉转过来窝进他怀里，很慷慨地分了一半被子给他。夏之光在他腰上摸来摸去，焉栩嘉已经有些迷糊，说话带着睡意也带着鼻音： “你又要干什么？”  


夏之光笑嘻嘻地亲他鼻尖：“我想再来一次。”


End file.
